This invention relates to an electron microscope, and more in particular to a transmission type electron microscope in which a cathode ray tube is provided for displaying data characteristic of the enlarged transmission electron image so that the data displayed on the cathode ray tube is observable through the viewing window of the image observation chamber, and means is provided for projecting the data displayed on the cathode ray tube on a photographing medium.
Data display associated with the transmission type electron microscope (hereinafter referred to as the "electron microscope") includes the value of magnification, camera length, acceleration voltage, film number and lens condition (operating mode).
In the conventional electron microscopes, these data are displayed on display units located dispersively on the control panel. It has so far been difficult to display these data at a single position due to the size limit of the numerical display unit or display lamp. Further, in the event that the numerical display unit or display lamp burns out, they are required to be replaced.